halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jiralhanae
=Out of order= Confused I'm slightly confused by Jiralhanae ranks in comparison to Sangheili. Now, it seems to me that Brute and Elite domo ranks are roughly equivilent, right? e.g. A Brute minor is the same rank as an Elite minor. That would also mean that a Brute "Basic Captain" or "Captain Minor" would be equivelent to a Field Master. However, Captains in Halo 3 and ODST are encountered far more often than Zealots were in Halo: CE and Halo 2, to the point of being the most common Brute rank in H3 and ODST, surpassing even the Minor. This would seem to suggest the a Brute Captain Minor is lower ranking than a Field Master, which makes no sense since they each have "Ultra" directly beneath them, after "Minor" and "Major". In addition, even if these two ranks are equal, the next ranks up from Field Master are both Naval ranks (Ship and Fleet master), yet the next two ranks up from Captain (Captain Major and Captain Ultra) are encountered as ground forces. Strictly speaking, if they were equivelent to Ship and Fleet master respectively, they would be commanding ships and not met on the ground. With the exception of the Truth and Recociliation s Ship Master, you don't fight naval commanders ingame. Add to the equation the Chieftan and War Chieftan. Where do they fit into the equation? If someone could please clear this up for me, that would be great. Sorryaboutthatchief 20:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC), *Their is an elite captain you know. Thats what brute captains are equivelent to. - Bustie24 23:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) =2007= One of the Brute quotes "The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" It says in the article that it's only been heard on one level: I've heard it on the Covenant. Also interesting as it's the only time I can remember Covenant language names being used in the games. Gruntyking117 04:34, 6 November 2007 (UTC) im sure i heard one brute say "damn you, you bastard" i heard that a brute said this when i died "ding dong the demon is dead" grunts say it also This is not attached to the above quote, but is still a brute quote. During the last fight on the level, The Covenant, 343 Guilty Spark shouted to the brute pack, "You are very irritating." The Chieftain shouted back to the Monitor with, "Shut up, bitch!" I'm not sure if brutes will say this during any other part of campaign, but im pretty sure the Monitor has to be with you and that you need the IWHBYD skull active. i heard this on the heroic difficuly, but out of the many times i've played through i'm going to say it's a vaery rare quote. Which level did you hear this on? The Covenant :They do use the Covenant language at times. Even in the same level, the Sangheili refer to Hunters as "Mgalekgolo".--Fluffball Gato 05:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I swear I heard a Brute say "He was my lover!" After I headshot the Brute next to him. I heard it in Theater on Sierra 117. -Itawtisawatweetybewd Post-Covenant I think it's a bit unlikely that the tattered UNSC destroyed the "remnants" of the Brutes. As far as we know, the Brute home-world is fully intact, and that alone is home to over 10 billion Brutes (completely outnumbering the humans). The most likely case scenario is that they "signed" some sort of armistice, at least speculatively speaking, which is the case. Will It's also possible that the Elites decided to just glass their home-world and be done with it. Demonic Knight i doubt any easy solution is taken to solve the conflict it would be bad for possible games down the road .its more likely that the civil war is still going and that the elites and brutes are still fighting. and the other races are split down the middle on their home worlds trying to side who to back .jakles are more like pirates I doubt they care to much but if they picked a side it would be the brutes. hunters are more loyal to elites based on culture and don’t seem to believe to deep into the religion of the covenant. the bugs I forget their name are loyal to the prophets seeing how they have a hive mind set . im assuming grunts will side with brutes out of fear and hate for elites at least in majority .im sure they humans are just out of the war because their preoccupied with each other have and needing fleet to protect each sides home worlds and fight each other. and having a crippled fleet at that.meaning they whont send masses of fleet far of to fight humans . it says in the book harvest that it was against the rules of the covenant to give high level tech (specific not so quite high tech (also not completely done reading the book so this might change))to the brutes. Meaning they majority of their more sophisticated covenant tech was acquired during halo 2 .this was a precaution taken by the eliets and agreed upon by the prophets and high council. At least until they proved them self.. This means they would most likely be unable to build new tech unless the engineers helped them are they took the time to acquire and start reproducing the tech. (End of comment from unknown user). I agree, I think the covenant separatists glassed their homeworld or destroyed remaining ships; The UNSC had very few remaining ships left, plus the Brutes could rip arms off marines in close combat, and MC was MIA.... (Start of new comment): The Jackles and Drones sided with the Brutes, there are Grunts and Hunters on both sides of the conflict. 05:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Because Jackals are pirates and merchants, its probable that they would sign a treaty with the humans. They aren't true beleivers, just going with who they thought would be the winning team, and their culture doesn't have an idea of never retreating like the Elites. They have also been shown to be perfectly willing to do business with humans. Hunters and Grunts probably don't really care about fighting, and just retreated back to the home planet. The Brutes however, clearly hate the Elites. Their exact feelings for humans aren't clear, whether its real hate, opposite sides of the war thing, or just a sense of superiority. The point is that Elites and Brutes are the only species with any prior history and a real blood fued. I figure there are three possibilities. Since both sides have just been in a thirty year war, the Elites and the humans may not be eager to continue fighting, having suffered such heavy casualties. More so the humans, so they may want to build a treaty with the Brutes just to save themselves any more casualties. The Elites may decide to finish off the Brutes once and for all with a glassing, but consider Doisac probably has its own defenses, and the Elites may not have the resources to glass them at the moment, at least without considerable casualties, and the humans may speak against this. Also with the Brutes having lost Tartarus and Truth, they lack leadership so they may not be able to mount a threat. The third would be that there is nothing signed or anything, they have just ceased firing no longer having Truth to stimulate the fight, the respective sides just doing what they have to do. What ever, this is all speculation since Bungie hasn't released any post-3 info. In the interest of any future games though, the Brutes are most likely still a faction. Major Wolf 13:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Apparently most Hunters and Grunts sided with the Elites. As for Jackles I'm not sure. The Elites will likely return home and forget about the Brutes. Before the Brute's inclusion to the Covenant they were pretty much doomed to war on their planet forever. If I remember correctly they achieved space flight once and simply forgot about it to return to fighting. Tikalal 12:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Indeed, Doisac seems to be quite primitive and doesn't have that many defenses, similar to the situation in the seventeenth century when Hernando Cortes overtook the Aztecs, which could happen between the Elites and the Brutes, the only alternative being that Doisac would be uninhabitable as opposed to being a colony.Lorchyism23Lorchyism23 =2008= Jiralhanae means "asshole" in Korean. Yup, that's it. Just thought I'd let you know. 71.65.10.47 00:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, it means stupid lunatic in Korean... :P InvincibleGeneral 00:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Whatever. As far I know, the meaning is pretty much the same as far as swear words go. In any case, we know about Bungie's little joke. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) LOL Jiralhanae means stupid agressive lunatic. The Funny thing about it is that it seems to fit when they are just acting casual instead of warning eachother about snipers on the ridge lol. Theraptor92 17:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Carriers of the Flame quote? I don't remember ever hearing Tartarus say "We are the Chosen Carriers of the flame." Is it from the end-of-game battle? -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 04:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Brute pics I think the article can be better if someone were to put pics of all the ranks from all the games and put them on the article. Can not be me for I do not have an x-box and on the computer I have to play in safe mode. DilaBagomee Editing Please check out the last item in the Trivia section, as its statements have no reference indicated. Since I don't know if it's true or not, I left it there, correcting only a word. Felix-157 00:29, 18 August 2008 (UTC) This fact is true. I can't give you an original source, but I just know because I played Halo 2, Halo 3 and Halo: Reach a lot. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 21:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) VANDALISM I'd like to bring to the attention of moderators and admins that this page was recently vandalised by Pvt.Cheese. I have reverted the information to its prior state before tampering. A Monument to All Your Sins 14:39, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 9.2 Who put their height as 9.2? --Lord Lycan 06:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Dead Page This page is dying, and there's nothing we can do about it! Lieutenant Kougermasters 17:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) WHAT this cannot happen! but, how is it dying, it seems fine to me L33tmcphee 02:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Note that the statement you responded to was written more than a year ago - by dying, I assume he meant that the page traffic was decreasing. I doubt its as low as it was then. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) =2009= Strange weapon spawn? I was on theater and I saw a Battle Rifle fall out of adestroyed Banshee.I was on The Covenant at the time. Brutes have been known to use human weapons on occasion, but I would put this down to a bug, easter egg, joke, or other non-canon instance in the game's code. Tikalal 11:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) should that be added to trivia SPARTAN - 300 02:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :It has already been stated in some articles in Halopedia that Brute pilots shot out of their Banshees in The Covenant will drop Battle Rifles upon death. I agree with Tikalal- Brutes use human weapons on occasion, but the Brutes were probably given Battle Rifles, instead of any other weapon, by Bungie during game production. --SolidLemonsoup(ahaha) 14:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just something Bungie didn't think about. It might be because the Battle Rifle is the default weapon worn. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 21:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Halo Wars Brute The Brute Chieftan picture from Halo wars looks kinda like an old Brute geezer. :P lolZ Note that Halo Wars is made by Essemble Studios, not by Bungie. So artwork for the game may differ from the ones made by Bungie.--Ultra Force 01:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Jiralhanae Shipmasters Its really wierd that Jiralhanae Shipmasters are never show in the Halo Games (Only in some comics) but it seems tha Jiralhanae Shipmasters are uneffective against Sanghelian fleets. That could be the Reason of why Rtas vadumee quickly "wasted" Truth's Fleet in the Battle of Installation 00. It wouldn't be surprising to me that the Brutes aren't as capable in naval engagements. The Elites have been shipmasters for many years whilst the Brutes have been declined the use of most Covenant technology for the vast majority of their presence in the Covenant. Coupled with the assumption that Elites are significantly more intelligent, and no longer bound by impractical notions of honour since leaving the Covenant, it would indeed be possible for the Elites to pwn them, even when outnumbered three to one. Tikalal 11:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Elites have more of a tactical mindset, while the Brutes have more of a brute strength mentality. This is even more important in a naval engagement, as there are way more things to think about. White Night :The Sangheili have prevented the Jiralhanae from gaining much in the way of experience in the way of ship combat. On the other hand, they themselves have been piloting Covenant warships for millenia, and know every aspect of space combat. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Brute strength measurement way off Somebody removed this for some unknown reason so I'm restoring what I wrote ages ago: In the description section, the fight between Master Chief and a Brute on the Covenant station Unyielding Hierophant is used as a testament to the Brute's strength. I would like to point out that all Spartans (excluding Master Chief) involved in that fight had less than one week prior sustained injuries from falling over two kilometers at terminal velocity onto the planet Reach's surface, and also sustained various other combat related injuries since then, including but not limited to the battle of Reach, and the repairing of the Ascendent Justice's main drive conduit (page 233 Halo: First Strike). Master Chief himself had sustained various injuries on Halo, which are described in Doctor Halsey's words, "What with the burns, contrusions, fractures and internal bleeding, you should be in shock. The only sleep you've gotten in a week was unconsciousness brought on by your wounds." (Page 242 Halo: First Strike) The Spartans involved in this fight were by no means in peak condition and to top it off, were in Mark V armor. I would go as far to say that a Spartan in peak condition in Mark VI armor would be quite capable of overpowering a Brute in hand to hand combat. I believe this can not be ignored and I request that the erroneous measurement be amended or removed. As for how that should be done, I'm new to wiki so I have no idea what to do. Tikalal 05:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update: Somebody made an edit to my edit on the article, saying that John only won because of intelligence and that Brutes can still overpower any human, and that my evidence above may mean nothing. How could it mean "nothing?" The evidence is right there and there is no definitive result so I have edited the presumptive and factually incorrect edit. In my contribution to the article I merely exposed some extraneous variables to the measurement of their strength and provided food for thought. This cannot be dismissed by saying that it may mean nothing, and the evidence cannot be contradicted as it is hard evidence from the text (and may I add my contribution was stating this evidence, there was no actual estimation of their strength from me). Tikalal 06:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with yours. Go change it!--4scen 06:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Brutes can over power most humasn..since when havve you seen a marine or an ODST win in a fist fight with one even with out shielding?--Sangheili wunna be 17:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :He wasn;t referring to normal humans. He was talking about Spartans. For myself, I'd say that the Elites, Brutes, and Spartans in Mjolnir are about the same in terms of strength. The novel does, however, make clear that Brutes are a lot more durable than even Elites, capable of taking wounds that would drop an Elite, and getting limbs bent far beyond normal breaking point. This durability might provide all the advantage a Brute needs in battle against an Elite or Spartan. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I agree with what you have to say about this. In the preview clips of The Babysitter in Halo Legends, a Spartan, let alone in Mark IV armor, seems to be able to maneuver quite well around a Brute (one with a Gravity Hammer even). The Spartan was even able to punch the Brute hard enough to force his eye out its socket. Although we don't know the ending to this engagement, I agree regardless. Also, it may be possible that First Strike was trying to "toughen 'em up" so fans that were going to play Halo 2 would get a fearful reaction when they first encounter a Brute. --TDSpiral94 08:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm not picking a fav, but Brutes are stronger than all humans, unless in poor condition, they come second in strongest to a Mgalekgolo, or third if counting the Drinol. Even then, most of the time, even on easy, brutes beat the crap out of Hunters in H2, while berserk. In halo 3, they have the resistance of an Elite, but much Stronger, as they may kill you in a single punch or side swipe. Brutes are compared to Elites as being a bit stronger, but less intelligent.--Hunter on Steriods 17:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget, the Brutes that took on the Spartans in First Strike had the advantage of surprise - John and the others had yet to actually fight a Brute at that point, and had only just learned that they existed. They had no idea what tactics would be effective, what weaponry the enemy had, or how long they could last in a one-on-one fight. Note also that John was much more agile than his attacker - a trait the Spartans and Elites seem to share in regards to Brute combat. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ummm, have any of you watched the halo legends? on there a female spartan takes on a brute hand-to hand, and wins, and it had the element of surprise. but yes, i think some brutes are a good bit stronger than humans, even Spartans. L33tmcphee 02:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well we have to take a few things into account, i do think that the spartans were at a disadvantage aboard the Unyeilding Heriophant but some other passages stick out to me. For one brutes were credited to "be able to tear apart a hunter with their bare hands" however this may be countered by the one spartan punching through a hunter in "Ghosts of Onyx". Also it is true that John-117 DID defeat the one brute using intellect by using wrestling moves he learned in training. THis is also effected by that brutes spar frequently so that may be skewed as well Gilgamesh the usurper 21:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) While fighting a brute in Halo 3 (Heroic Difficiulty), a Brute's melee doesn't even eliminate your shield, while a Spartan or an Elite's melee can. You may think it means that Brutes are weaker, but think again! A beserking Brute doing a jump strike can kill you in one hit. And besides, a non-beserking Brute always seem as if he is holding back his srikes. For instance, while a Brute is armed with a Brute Shot, he doesn't use it to strike you. Instead, he just wacks you in the face with his arm. So yeah, personally I think Brutes are stronger in strength than Spartans or Elites.--Ultra Force 01:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think we can be using Halo Legends to prove anything. It is anime, and everything is exaggerated and changed willy-nilly in that genre. To be honest, I refuse to consider that stuff canon anyway, but to use the physics of it to prove something is objectively ridiculous. Tikalal 07:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) In my mind I thought strength went something like Hunter, Brute, Elite, Spartan, etc. "Strength" being defined as how much weight they could lift or something very simple like that. I don't think it's very accurate to gauge strength based purely on the games, I mean in ODST you can flip tanks and melee Brutes to death and while very badass, I don't think it's possible for a normal human to do that. I figured that while Brutes were just a bit stronger than Elites or Spartans they were also a bit slower and not that bright. I think Elites are stronger than Spartans, but *maybe* not as quick (reflex wise) as Spartans had all that neural re-wiring done. The final thing I'd like to say is that out of all of them Spartans are the best trained and can make the most use out of their skill set, while an Elite might have greater speed and strength I think Spartans have seen far more combat and received greater training which is what gives them the edge. Elites seem to have basic training, but learn most things on their own through personal combat experiences and ranks such as "Spec-Ops" or "Ultra" are given based on performance in combat and what roles they are needed to play.Bman3k 04:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) =2010= Size? ok, i am reading contact harvest, and it said that maccabeus's head was larger than a sangheili, please correct me if i am wrong, nut that would mean brutes stand around 20-30 ft tall, meaning the image of a brute and ODST would be closer, please back me up! (or tell me what's off) L33tmcphee 04:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it meant that his head was larger than a Sangheili's head, if his was the size of a full grown Sangheilil, that's a lot of empty space in his head. 112 02:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It would be kinda funny if they meant it like that. --Fluffball Gato 02:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I went and reread it, i guess it monday, right? whoops L33tmcphee 04:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :What page was this on?--Fluffball Gato 05:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Ehem* I know that the entire concept of a giant brute is funny, the thing about Jiralhanae big enough for their heads to be larger than a Sangheili, but then think, what if they meant that his head was larger than an elite, even though the rest of the body is usual? Kinda hard to not laugh. H91 18:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) EVERYONE, i have struck the top info, I APOLOGIZE, I MISREAD IT, (did the big no-no, and didn't double check, I was tired.) IT SAYS A HEAD TALLER, MY BAD, but still, the image of the ODST and brute over there, its still big looking-ish, IDK L33tmcphee 01:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) they has a scarab sized head lolzpie 20:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Jump Pack Brutes I heard that are multiple jmp pack ranks in Halo 3: ODST. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 19:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) #Sign your comment. #Please check with other pages. #Yes, there are other jump pack ranks. H91 18:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Height Where did 8'5 come from? Cause they're obviosly taller.The brute isn't wearing a large helmet, nor does it have armored feetLekgolo 01:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, pic won't show, but on the friendly brute page, he has a normal helm, no feet plating, and towers over chief and arby.Lekgolo 05:07,February 13, 2010 (UTC) First encounter? Brutes where encountered by Sgt. Johnson and his militia at Harvest, but in Halo, the First Strike, Pg. 310 on the unyielding heirophant it was the first time the Spartans and Cortana had seen them? "Be advised, Chief, that there are some ceremonial gaurds in this temple- a race we have not encountered before L33tmcphee 03:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Retcon.外国人(7alk) 03:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) What about the aliens John and Co. on Sigma Octanus IV fought? I'm not sure but those WERE jiralhanae, right? --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 04:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It's what John and Cortona had encountered I'm Guessing. And anyway, Hal is actve, until it dies down, and the last encyclopedia of Haloness is made, we won't know.Lekgolo 02:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) And it says in Halo: The Fall Of Reach, it says: "On thier left arms they hefted large shields, thick as star ship battleplate. Mounted on thier right arms were massive, wide-barreled weapons, so ,large that the arm beneath seemed to blend into the weapon." And: "Maybe a Jackhammer missle at point-blank range would penetrate thier armor." Sounds more like a Hunter. Master 388 23:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Brutes in Reach? Does anybody no if brutes will make an appearance in Halo Reach and if so could you please add it to the page along with some pics? Bustie24 23:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Brutes will be apearing in Halo:Reach. ::Go here and it will say there are brutes in Halo: Reach. "We are the Chosen Carriers of the Flame!" So in what source of Halo related media, did Tartarus say that? I don't remember him saying that in Contact Harvest and I know for a fact that he didn't say that in Halo 2. Can someone provide a link or a source that verifies that tartarus actually says this.User talk:Awesum Scrote 17:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I wondered when he said that. If not, it should be deleted. EtErNiTy92 Revolution! 17:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I've wondered about the authenticity that quote for what... two years now? I certainly don't remember it from any of my readings of Contact Harvest. I suggest it be removed if proof for it isn't found by, say, the end of the week. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::There's alot more to it. He says that at the boss battle, right before his shields go up.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Brute Captain Regular mishap In the rank tabs, it says that the Brute Captain Regular has Purple-red armor. This concept was scratched (it even says it on its own page!!), now it has Violet armor. Please fix this, thank you. (Blurg 14:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Violet is a Blue-Purple.-- 'Forerun'' ' 14:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes indeed. So can someone fix it? (Blurg 16:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) pronounciation :anyone know how to pronounce "jiralhanae? I personally pronounce it "jeer-ull-hay-knee". Grasscid 23:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's prounounced "Dzjeer-all-hah-nay." Think of "Dzj" as in the French names ''Jacques and Jean. Serina says it very clearly during Anders' Signal in Halo Wars. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 04:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The French "J " is pronounced "zh", like everyone's favourite Soviet officer - Zhukov. Jiralhanae is pronounced; I think, wig an unaltered British J (like "jump").-- Forerunner 18:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just listened to Serina's remark again. Like you said, it is pronounced with a regular J'' sound, i.e. "jump", rather than the pronunciation I posted earlier. I've always said "Dzjeer-all-hah-nay," so I must have incorrectly remembered the pronunciation the way I ''wanted to remember it. Besides, my TV's sound quality isn't exactly stellar. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 19:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: it's going to take me a while to get used to that pronounciation :P Grasscid 18:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reach Should it be noted Brutes are returning in Halo:Reach for Firefight, or is it already there?General Q-Nek 18:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) They probably return in campaign, as bungie's description seems to almost gurantee they are. Also, does anyone think we might have the perfect brute?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else notice they are referred to as "pseudo-ursine" on the Reach intel page? Since when did they turn into bears? Matt 2108 03:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's a description. They're not literally bears; but they are comparable to them - hense, psudo-ursine.-- 'Forerun'' '' 06:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Heh, I wasn't implying they were literally bears. What I meant was I've never heard anyone (bungie or fans) compare them to anything but apes. Matt 2108 15:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Bungie has compared them to bears; rhinos and apes.-- Forerun '' 16:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Bringinflames, what do you mean by 'perfect brute'? Bungie stated that Brutes were deployed more as shock troops on Reach, with Sangheili being the main attack force. This means that Sangheili have a higher rank than Brutes. The Brutes in Halo Reach are stated not to feature any more power armor, but they still do wield more armor than in Halo 2. --SolidLemonsoup(ahaha) 14:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean we finally have smart brutes who have the savagery of H3s, but the strength of H2s.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 16:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) brutes seem to be similar to rhinos due to agressiveness, grizzly bears due to their size and strength (an adult grizzly bear standing on its two rear legs would be larger than a human), and gorillas due to their appearance. I personally call brutes stuppid agressive lunatic gorillas. Theraptor92 17:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) But why the Hell do they have more Armor now then in Halo 2? it doesn't really make sense for them to throw away perfectly good battle armor after the fall of Reach...so...John Yautja 22:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it's simply retcon, we have to assume that the brutes in Halo 2 had in fact armor like in Halo Reach...Cyphius 22:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) On the topic of Brute savagery, has anyone seen a Brute go berserk in Reach? I haven't seen them do this yet, strangely enough. I just want to know if they do. ---dky 23:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) They sometimes have brief fits of rage when you kill their allies but it is nothing like the brute rampage of Halo 2 or Halo 3. I have noticed what I thought was a Brute stopping to examine a fallen brute although it may have just been crouching.--Impurest Cheese 13:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Why do we call them Jiralhanae on this wiki? Why do we use their Covenant language name on a wiki that is read by us? We are human. Fair enough to include the translation as information in the article, but why are we using Jiralhanae in titles and in any mention of them? They are more commonly known as Brutes among the wider community. It seems like such madness to me. Tikalal 07:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Because we use in-universe style. As such, all canon content should refer the Brutes as Jiralhanae unless the character specifically calls them as Brutes. Multiplayer/Gameplay content should always refer the Brutes as Jiralhanae.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, we're not the UNSC. The UNSC calls them Brutes, not "humans" as in us. We're fans looking over the whole of the fictional world, not soldiers conditioned to regard a people as less than human, which is the purpose such names as "Brute" serve. Think of it as like Wikipedia's article on a Japanese WWII plane titled [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yokosuka_MXY7_%27%27Ohka%27%27 Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka] (Ohka being Japanese for "cherry blossom"), which was referred to by American soldiers as "Baka" (Japanese for "stupid"). I'm American, but I'm not those Americans, so I wouldn't call a page on the "Ohka" the "Baka" simply because that's not its proper name. (Also: Madness? This! Is! Halopedia!) --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Great comeback there at the end, Dragonclaws, I laughed. And yes, Jiralhanae is their proper name and therfore the one they should be reffered by in this article. I'm sure the Brutes would have disgusting name for humans from THEIR perspective, (Imagine, "Brute' o'pedia!") does that mean all reference to humans should be written as "Meatbag" or whatever name they'd have for us? Brute is just a nickname, Jiralhanae is what's fit for an encyclopedic article. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus, we are an encyclopedia. Which means that we see the Halo universe in a neutral point of view. "Brute" is a name invented and used by the UNSC military to describe their personality and attitude in battle as seen by the UNSC only.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) "Jiralhanae" is their official and actual name, even if they're most commonly known as "Brutes". The names for all the Covenant species articles should stay the way they are, but I do agree that this naming policy is pretty stupid when it comes to the articles on specific types or ranks, like Jiralhanae Captain Major, Jiralhanae Stalker and Jump Pack Jiralhanae. I think we should change the "Jiralhanae" to "Brute" for all those articles, but not the article on the species itself. Again, same goes for the other covenant. Brute ranks On the ranking table I propose renaming Brute captain, etc. into Jiralhanae captain etc. as that is the "proper" name of the species.Paladin cross 15:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : That isn't really important. Using "Brute Captain" instead of "Jiralhanae Captain" might be easier to find for people that are new to this site and don't know the name "Jiralhanae". Also, "Brute Captain" is shorter than "Jiralhanae Captain". Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 21:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : how tall are they Halo To Prophet of Truth Most high and honored Prophet: It is with the greatest shame that I lay myself before the judgment of the Council. I expect and will accept no mercy. My failure in this matter is absolute; I embrace my responsibility and await my punishment. The disgrace and blasphemy at Halo was an abomination caused by my incompetence and failure of judgment. Although the tales and rumors of the Demon have basis in fact, much of this talk is Unggoy superstition and exaggeration. Certainly the Demon, a Human, activated a catastrophic engine-failure sequence on the crashed Human vessel, but it was allowed to do so because of failures in security measures and tactics for which I bear full responsibility. I have no good news to relay, but the Human action was suicidal, either by accident or design. I believe none of them escaped the catastrophe. As ever, Jiralhanae accounts of the conflict are unreliable and their accounts of this Human's abilities and actions are absurd. No Human is capable of the things they gossip and chatter about. I suspect panic and excuse, as well as confusion caused by the spread of the parasite. The Human in question is certainly unusual, although not the creature it has been described as. It stands taller than most, is faster and more aggressive, but still irrevocably a Human animal, worthy of neither fear nor respect. It is merely an exception that proves the rule. As always, Humans remain beneath our contempt. Their failure at Reach compounds their defeat. We sense that their defenses are failing rapidly. I have gathered information on the Human's armor, abilities, and weapons, which follows this report. Perhaps more worrisome is the discovery and subsequent conflict with the parasite on Halo. This monstrosity festered, rotted, and waited on the Holy World, and although we cannot be sure, the Humans may have released it from its shackles. I do not presume to know the unknowable, but I suspect that the Forerunners meant this filth to stay imprisoned forever. The sacred grace of Halo was polluted before it was destroyed. I await my punishment with faith and honor. --Supreme Commander, Fleet of Particular Justice Proof they were on Halo. =2011= Brutes vs Elites Brutes are bigger, stronger and have WAY cooler weapons than Elites. I don't get why everyone thinks Elites are better.TheTrev 17:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC)TheTrev :Because the Sangheili has superior intelligence. -- :Elites and brutes are equals when it comes to intelligence, the only place where elites are better is the honor, and dicipline areas, but, point is, brutes aren't dumb, even though they sound like stereotypical dumb barbarians, they're stereotypical INTELLIGENT barbarians. Tristan7grunt 00:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Species Status What ever happend to the Brutes, did the Elites actualy have the heart to kill them off? And if they did, did they? Toa manoc :We don't know. It's all a mystery. Rank Structure Problem Doesn't the War Chieftain go below the Regular Chieftain in terms of High to low or does the rank structure go by armor strength? I tried to fix it myself and messed it up by accident. Can someone fix it? - BlitzGundam October 2, 2011 6:58 a.m. (UTC) Ferals(Brute Force) and Brutes I think the Ferals from Brute Force and the Brutes are very similar in that their names mostly if not always end with the "us" suffix(take Brutus for example).--ATP2555 II 21:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Are all Brutes male? I looked through the Brutes' characters category but could not find female ones, are they all male? +y 19:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Pr0t0type17 06:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol Personally MAny Gamers Perer Sangheili over Brutes so most players cal them Bigfoot, Ugly, and XD Monkey Men Pr0t0type17 06:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Why Are The Brutes In Reach Different looking then the ones in Halo 2, odst, and 3 Pr0t0type17 06:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) thought about design for a bit but Are They in a different Brute clan (if any) or something? Query Query: Does anyone know why the jiralhanae were not placed placed underneath the covenant species category? The jiralhanae category does not count as placing them underneath the covenant species category. Legionnas :The Jiralhanae category does count placing them in the Covenant species category. :Kind regards, 19:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC)